The Sign of Evil
The Sign of Evil is an episode from Specy Spooktacular. It involves Josh making a radiation sign that really raditates, with demonic consequences thanks to a dangerous chemical. Roles Starring: *Josh *Sniffles Featuring: *Toothy *Cuddles Appearances: *Lumpy *Fungus *Pierce *Bulky *Hoppy *Flaky *Rip and Torn *Wooly *Giggles *Puffy *Guddles Plot On a Halloween night, Josh was watching a comedy until he hears a doorbell. He opens the door to see Pierce, Bulky and Hoppy. He insults them because they are not wearing costumes. He gives them candy but they egg his house and smash his jack o'lantern. Josh is fed up until he gets an idea. He steps to his art room/laboratory in his basement and gets a piece of card. He sketches a radiation sign in the card and cuts it out. He then paints it and leaves it to dry. Josh accidentally knocked over a vial of a chemical called "Kryptonium" and splashed the chemical onto the sign. When nailed the sign on his door. He waits for a visitor. Toothy sees Josh's house and walks to the door. He noticed something is different because there is a sign on the door. The sign radiates and Toothy feels woozy. Toothy eventually puked out his intestines, which made Josh concerned. He thinks that Toothy suffered a stomach bug. Cuddles (dressed as a vampire) sees the sign and decides to trick or treat at Josh's house. The sign radiates and Cuddles feels woozy and his body twists. Josh sees his twisted body and gasped. Josh called Sniffles to check the sign. Sniffles soon arrives and takes a geiger counter and measures the radioactivity. He says that the sign is covered with a toxic chemical called Kryptonium and needs to be extracted in a storage unit. Josh sends the sign to the Kryptonium storage unit. There the sign has the kryptonium extracted from it and the kryptonium is stored in a barrel. Lumpy does his job of delivering kryptonium to laboratories and universities. His poor driving caused the kryptonium to splash on the adjacent signs. The next day, Wooly stopped near an infected stop sign and grew a third eye (which he tried to poke out). Fungus was then seen littering at a park until he sees a no littering sign (which was contaminated with Kryptonium) and vomits profusely. He then drowns in his own vomit after he fainted face-first. Flaky (seen as a crossing guard) shows the Go sign to Giggles, Guddles and Puffy, but they dropped dead as the sign was contaminated too. Rip and Torn are seen waiting for Snowie to finish her toilet break until they see the no fouling sign and they faint too. Josh gets a newspaper that all the signs are claiming lives. He seeks help from Sniffles. Sniffles says that the only solution to end the sign horror is to extract the kryptonium from the infected signs. Josh used the extractor to rid the signs of kryptonium. Sniffles wondered what to do with the kryptonium. He decides to send it to a rival town. The episode ends with Josh looking at his decontaminated radiation sign. Deaths *Toothy puked out his intestines after suffering radiation poisoning *Cuddles' body was twisted after he suffered radiation poisoning *Fungus drowns in his vomit *Puffy, Giggles and Guddles all fainted when they see the infected "Go" sign *Rip and Torn dropped dead after they see a "No fouling" sign. *Some inhabitants of a rival town died of radiation poisoning from the Kryptonium Trivia * The title is formed by yellow goo (Kryptonium goo) with the O replaced by a radiation sign. *This episode proved that Josh had a art room/laboratory in his basement.